I Will Find Someone Like You
by MihoSayuri
Summary: just when Faith finds out Buffy liked her back when they first met, Buffy finds out the feeling was more than mutual. a three part fic. angsty, fluffy, lemony. short prologue, most likely a short second chapter but the last part will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Will Find Someone Like You

Rating: PG for the prologue, most likely will become NC-17 later.

Pairing: Buffy/Faith, brief Buffy/Satsu (nothing explicit)

Summary: just when Faith finds out Buffy liked her back when they first met, Buffy finds out the feeling was more than mutual. a three part fic. angsty, fluffy, lemony.

Author's Note: inspired by the Buffy/Faith fanvideo on Youtube called Someone Like You by ashleylimafanvids. if you haven't seen that fanvid and the follow up fanvid, Lips of an Angel, DO IT NAO.

also, the name of the fic is taken from the song by Adele. there's already a Buffy/Faith fic called Someone Like You (read it if you haven't!) so I used the whole lyric.

hope you like.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

I looked up at Faith, swallowing hard. "How... How long have you been in love with me?" I ask quietly.

Her smirk fades. "... What?"

"The way you acted when I told you I had a crush on you.. it was a little obvious."

Faith scoffs. "Whatever." But I can see it in those big doe eyes- it's the truth and I hit a raw nerve.

She turns to leave. "Faith, please. Listen."

Taking a few steps closer, I look down at my hands. "I'm not.. I'm not gonna... freak out on you, or anything," I say, and look back up at her, keeping my gaze serious but innocent so I don't scare her off. "I just.. I want to know, Faith."

Faith inhales deeply, looking away from me, and all of her denial and soon-to-be hostility is replaced by a look of guilt.. and of heartbreak.

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Her face is downcast, but when she looks up at me, I see through her eyes and into her; and what I see there devastates me, but I know it's not the way it's breaking her heart now from the look she's giving me. And I can see her eyes brimming with tears.

Faith looks at me for a long moment. Her expression is anything but unreadable. It's soft and sweet, though her eyes betray that.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly before turning to walk away.

"Faith!" I say, catching her arm. She turns back at me and her face is a face of heartbreak. "Faith... look, I'm so s-"

"Buffy," her voice is soft as it breaks. "Don't. Please, just don't.." He voice is pleading.

I look at her the way I used to look at Angel or Spike or Riley when they were this upset. And I do the one thing I don't expect to happen, but it does.

Reaching up, I brush a tear away that has slid down Faith's cheek. She closes her eyes the moment my fingers meet her skin, leaning into my touch. More tears stream down her face as she lets out a shaky breath.

When she opens her eyes again, I can barely stand to see the pain in them as Faith looks into mine. She cups the hand on her cheek with hers and it softly ghosts atop my skin. She moves my hand down, closing it around hers before kissing my fingers.

Then, she moves my hand back to my side and reaches her own hand to my cheek. "You are so beautiful."

Those four words make me gasp, and before I know it, she moves forward and places a chaste, tender kiss right between my eyes. And then she pulls back and smiles lightly at me, a sweet curve of her lips. And then she picks up he back and she walks out of the front doors.

And all i can do is stand her, tears now staining my face as well, and watch her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first time I've seen Buffy since I left two years ago, after her finding out I was in love with her. She seemed so sympathetic when I told her, but now, not so much.

She's cold with me; well, not really, but speaks to me like she doesn't want to. I don't understand what the fuck's wrong with her.

Well, right now, I get to take it out on her.

B had suggested we spar. I was shocked, to say the least, but excited to beat her ass for the way she's been treating me.

We're in the training room in the castle in Scotland. Buffy and I circle each other for a minute or two, and then I lash out with a punch that sends her to the ground.

"Uh!" She grunts. "Jesus, Faith, why the fuck did you hit me like that?"

"You tell me."

Getting up, Buffy looks at me coldly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Let's continue."

She catches me off guard with a hard hit to the jaw, and I'm pretty sure it's broken now.

I lunge at her, blocking her every move and beating the hell out of her. We've ended up on the ground, and I'm on top of her- full of anger, and full of downright lust.

After I bloodied her up a bit, B kicks me off of her and sends me flying backward to the floor.

"What the hell is your problem, Faith?" She asks, pissed.

"What do you think?"

"Again, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Buffy spats at me.

I look at her for a long time. And I lunge at her again, but not to beat her ass more.

Pushing her up against a wall, I give her a bruising kiss. And without her permission, I open her mouth and stick my tongue inside.

B pushes me away lightly. "What are you doing?"

But I can see the desire in her eyes. She's not fooling me.

"What we both want." With that, I kiss her again and she moans as our tongues intertwine, dancing with and massaging each other's.

I rip her shirt open and kiss, suck, and bite down her neck. Buffy moans again.

When I suck her nipple into my mouth and suck, and slightly bite on it, she lets out a loader moan. I smile as I work her bud with my tongue.

Moving down her stomach, I rip her jeans off and chuck her shoes somewhere behind me. Then, I thrust two fingers into her drenched cunt.

Buffy whimpers loudly and moans as i begin to move them in and out rapidly. Then, I start to curl my fingers up to her g-spot fast, and she cries out.

While working her sensitive spot, my tongue traces the wetness coming out of her up to her more sensitive nub. I suck on it hard, alternating from licking rapidly, moving up and down her pussy and still thrusting my fingers against her sweet spot.

"Oh, god... Faith... mmmm.." She moans my name, and I'm positive that's my favorite thing to hear now.

It doesn't take long for her to cum, and she spasms around my fingers, shuddering as her orgasm takes over.

Catching her breath, Buffy closes her eyes. I pull my fingers out of her and she moans again. While licking them clean, she opens her eyes again. And they're full with nothing but desire.

She pushes me down to the floor and rips my clothes off in record time. Kissing me hard, she tweaks my nipples and as our tongues meet, I moan into her mouth.

Moving down my body slowly, she sucks hard on my pulse point. I whimper. Then she moves down my neck, sucking and licking it.

"Bite me," I say.

She looks up at me.

"Right here," I point to the right side of my shoulder, a few inches from where it connects to my neck.

So she does, and I moan. But it's not enough.

"Harder. Make me bleed."

So Buffy sinks her teeth into my skin and I cry out in pleasure. I moan constantly as she continues to bite. I can feel blood running down the back of my neck.

She pulls back, blood on her lips. "Like it rough, huh? Not a surprise."

I smile.

She then moves to my nipples and bites them hard again. I cry out with a whimper. "Fuck," I moan.

Then, she moves down my stomach; but not before smiling at me and licking my blood from her lips.

B sucks and licks at my stomach, and I'm moaning lightly. Then, suddenly, she stops.

And I know why. The scar.

"Buffy. It's in the past," I whisper to her, my eyes sympathetic.

She kisses the scar a few times.

"That doesn't make it okay. I could've killed you, Faith. We wouldn't be here right now. I... I could have killed you."

"But you didn't. And I fucked up more because of it."

"Well, to quote you... it's in the past, Faith." She whispers.

She continues to trail down my stomach, and then she spreads my legs.

Sucking on my inner thigh, Buffy rubs my soaked clit. "Oh, fuck!" I cry out.

She moves to my other thigh. God, this woman is torturing me.

"B... please..."

Looking up at me, Buffy smiles a dirty one. "Impatient, are we?"

Before I have time to answer, she plunges three fingers into my dripping wet cunt.

"God!" I cry out in a moan.

And then her mouth is on my pussy, working it in ways I've never had anyone- even other women- do. I'm moaning and panting within two seconds.

Moaning, I whisper, "Fuck me harder. Four fingers."

So Buffy obliges, and once again, I cry out. She thrusts them in and out hard and fast while she sucks, bites my clit hard, and works her way up and down my inner lips.

"God... fuckk," I moan. "Harder, please."

And once again, she bends to my plea. I'm about to fucking come.

"Uhhh, ohh fuckkkk! God, B! Feels... so fucking... so good... jesus... mmmm!"

And then I topple over the edge. My body trembles violently and I alternate from moaning and whimpering loudly. I'm coming harder than I ever have, and it's fucking amazing.

Once I've calmed, Buffy places her mouth back on my clit and sucks hard, fucking me again.

"Fuck!" I cry out from the pleasure and the sensitivity of my clit. Within seconds, I'm coming again. And even harder this time.

She doesn't stop after the last orgasm, or the next, or the next.

"B... please.."

I'm not sure she understands what I meant, and I'm assured when she tries to pull her fingers out of me. I close my thighs around her hands.

"Faith?"

"Just... don't move..." I whisper breathlessly.

Any more orgasms would be pleasurable yes, but they're bordering on painful now. Every move her fingers make sets me off, and I'm still spasming around her fingers.

She gives a look of understanding.

After a minute, I open my legs, and as she pulls out, I shudder and moan with another mini-orgasm.

Catching my breath, I look at her. "Jesus fucking H. christ, B. I've never come that hard or that many times with anyone else."

She smiles. "What can I say? I've got skills"

"Well, have you been with a woman before?" I ask.

B looks down. "Yes."

"Oh yeah, who was she?" I'd calmed and begin to re-dress."

She's still looking down. "My... my girlfriend."

To say I'm shocked and pissed is an understatement.

"You have a girlfriend," I say coldly.

Buffy nods.

"You have a fucking girlfriend. God. I'm outta here."

Before I get to the door, Buffy stops me. "I'm sorry, Faith. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? I tell you I'm in love with you, and then we just had amazing sex, and you're fucking sorry? I'm gone. Fuck you, B."

I can hear her crying as I leave


End file.
